Survival Poudlard : Do you want to play the game ?
by Nuxcia
Summary: Lorsque l'univers de "Battle Royale" et de "Harry Potter" se rencontre, cela peut faire jaillir des effusions de sang auquel on ne s'attendait pas… Survivrez-vous à cet enfer ?
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Survival Poudlard : do you want to play the game ?

**Auteur : **Angel (pseudoté My Cursed Angel).

**Genre : **Horreur et Action avec un tout petit peu de Romance… mais un tout petit peu... presque rien.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ainsi que le concept de _Battle Royale_ ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tout le reste est à moi et uniquement à moi. Le premier qui utile cela sans mon autorisation le paiera très cher… je peux le garantir.

**Résumé : **Lorsque l'univers de _Battle Royale_ et de _Harry Potter_ se rencontre, cela peut faire jaillir des effusions de sang auquel on ne s'attendait pas… Survivrez-vous à cet enfer ?

**.:. Survival Poudlard .:.**

**Do you want to play the game ?**

**.: Prologue :.**

Le sang coulait doucement du corps atrocement mutilé. Les yeux étaient devenus deux orbites totalement vides, deux orbites qui semblaient observer l'enseignant qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Enseignant qui avait encore du mal à rester lucide suite au violent choc qu'il venait de recevoir sur la tête.

Ce qui avait été un être humain sain de corps et d'esprit pendant quelques instants auparavant rampait à présent vers lui, ses doigts tremblant s'ouvraient et se refermaient comme une pince tandis que son autre main tenait fortement serrée un coutelas maculé de sang. Nul doute qu'il s'en était servi pour ôter la vie durant les jours précédents.

Severus chercha à se reculer lentement et aussi silencieusement que possible loin de cet être à l'aspect si misérable qui, pourtant, lui inspirait une certaine forme de crainte et d'effroi. Le corps disloqué continua de s'avancer vers lui, jouant de la lame comme s'il pensait trancher la personne qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui de cette manière bien pitoyable. L'énergie du désespoir faisait faire bien des choses à ceux qui pensaient voir leur dernière heure arriver.

Le craquement sinistre d'une branche morte retentit soudain. Le maître des potions retint sa respiration. Il retira sa main et son regard se baissa sur la source de ce bruit qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. La tête sans yeux se tourna aussitôt vers lui et s'avança de plus belle dans sa direction. Il était perdu. Il ne pouvait plus reculer sans faire craquer une autre branche qui se trouvait tout autour de lui et prendre la fuite en courant l'amenait en terrain découvert, exposé aux fusillades dont il venait d'échapper quelques heures plus tôt.

Et sa protectrice ? Il regretta de s'être emporté contre elle. Après tout, c'était elle qui était venue le chercher, qui l'avait protégé durant tout ce temps. C'était aussi elle qui s'était salie les mains à sa place. Où était-elle à présent ? Probablement de l'autre côté de l'île, là où il ne pourrait jamais la rejoindre. Pourtant, il souhaitait tant qu'elle soit là, à ses côtés.

Severus leva ses yeux vers la face mutilée qui s'était soudain rapprochée de lui. Il respira l'haleine fétide tandis que la main serrant le couteau se levait au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à s'abattre sur sa proie. Mais elle ne put achever son geste. Un sifflement résonna dans l'air avant d'émettre un bruit étouffé rappelant la lame d'un couteau s'enfonçant dans la chair. Et le corps mutilé tomba en avant.

Avant de s'évanouir, l'enseignant eut le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux aussi rouge que le sang qui brillaient dans la nuit. Des yeux qui l'observaient avec indifférence, comme s'il n'était rien. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 1 : Première nuit

**Titre : **Survival Poudlard : do you want to play the game ?

**Auteur : **Angel.

**Genre : **Horreur et Action avec un tout petit peu de Romance… mais un tout petit peu.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ainsi que le concept de Battle Royale ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tout le reste est à moi et uniquement à moi. Le premier qui utile cela sans mon autorisation le paiera très cher… je peux le garantir.

**Résumé : **Lorsque l'univers de _Battle Royale_ et de _Harry Potter_ se rencontre, cela peut faire jaillir des effusions de sang auquel on ne s'attendait pas… Survivrez-vous à cet enfer ?

**.:. Survival Poudlard .:.**

**Do you want to play the game ?**

**.: Chapitre I :.**

**Première Nuit**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus eut l'étrange et désagréable impression qu'un troll venait de le piétiner. Impression qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant à mesure qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience et qu'il cherchait à se mouvoir tant bien que mal. Après avoir enfin trouvé une position quelque peu confortable, ses yeux noirs balayèrent la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Plutôt grande, quelques affiches dessinées par une main enfantine, des rideaux en lambeaux, quelques chaises et tables éparpillées un peu partout et dans un hasard plus que incertain et qui semblait le plus total… voilà ce en quoi constituait le décor, sans oublier de mentionner le fait qu'il y avait très peu, et pour ainsi dire, pas de lumière. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, seulement éclairée par les lumières qui provenaient de l'extérieur.

Le maître des potions porta alors ses mains sur lui afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Apparemment, il semblait intact. Seule sa tête souffrait quelque peu mais rien de grave. Ses doigts touchèrent alors quelque chose qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Un collier ? Etrange… la plupart des colliers qu'il connaissait étaient en argent ou en or mais non pas métallique comme c'était le cas. Et aussi serré que celui-ci ? De même, il ne pouvait pas l'enlever. Cela semblait impossible.

Severus baissa son regard sur les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui. Leur nombre était restreint., ils n'étaient guère nombreux dans cet endroit. Et leur identité se résumait à des collègues de travail. A savoir : ce chien de Sirius Black, ce lycanthrope de Remus Lupin, ce haïssable Harry Potter sans oublier la miss je-sais-tout de Hermione Granger. Ainsi que sa propre personne, lui : Severus Rogue.

Le reste de la petite troupe se réveilla lentement. Il ne fallait vraiment pas les presser ceux-là, à croire qu'ils avaient tout leur temps.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Ce fut la première phrase, la première question qui résonna dans la pièce obscure depuis leurs arrivées en ce lieu. Et il fallut que cette stupide question soit posée par quelqu'un de tout aussi stupide, c'est-à-dire le célébrissime Harry Potter.

Severus émit un ricanement désagréable qui résonna doucement dans l'endroit silencieux.

- Si je savais la réponse, Potter, croyez bien que je vous aurai déjà répondu.

Le Survivant se garda bien de répliquer quoique ce soit. Sage décision, le Maître des Potions n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les jérémiades d'un gamin tel que lui et encore moins à entamer une joute verbale. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour cela.

Toutefois, alors que Sirius allait prendre la relève, la porte s'ouvrit soudain et un groupe de personnes portant le même uniforme entra. Toutes les têtes observèrent ces nouveaux venus en silence. L'un d'entre eux fit un pas en avant tandis qu'un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles.

Severus dévisagea, sans la moindre honte, à le faire ce parfait inconnu. Des cheveux courts coupés en brosse, une peau bronzée peut-être dû à une trop grande exposition au soleil, des yeux de couleurs verts. Une large cicatrice barrait sa joue droite et faisait en sorte que sa bouche forme une sorte d'éternel rictus amusé. Il portait le même uniforme qui ressemblait à un habit de camouflage par ses couleurs nuancées de vert foncé, le même que portaient les hommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Cependant, il semblait être leur supérieur de part la voix forte et imposante qu'il avait.

- Messieurs et mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Granger, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Vous avez été sélectionnés pour participer à notre grand jeu annuel qui se déroule sur l'île où vous vous trouvez actuellement.

Les cinq personnes restèrent silencieuses devant ces propos jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle prenne la parole :

- Un jeu ? demanda Granger. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Oh ! Rien de bien compliqué, ma chère, répondit le parfait inconnu. Vous participez avec d'autres personnes ainsi qu'une classe entière d'élèves. Les règles sont très simples et il n'y en a qu'une : vous entre-tuer.

Un frisson désagréable et une impression de terreur saisit les cinq personnes. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien compris ? Est-ce qu'on leur disait vraiment qu'ils devaient _s'entre-tuer_ ?

- Rassurez-vous, cette règle n'est valable que pour la classe qui va aussi concourir. Votre but à vous est de survivre, déclara l'homme brun. Je vous explique : vous êtes au nombre de cinq et votre rôle est d'être ce que nous appellerons des Victimes. Cinq autres personnes ont un rôle de Protecteur, mais vous ignorez encore de qui il s'agit et vous le découvrirez lorsque vous les rencontrerez. Les Protecteurs et les Victimes doivent assurer leur survie mutuelle face à la classe qui participera et dont l'unique but est de s'entre-tuer et de tuer. Le jeu s'achèvera lorsqu'il ne restera plus qu'un seul élève de la classe… ou aucun. Des questions ?

- Est-ce…, commença Potter, est-ce que nous aussi, nous devrons nous entre-tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama soudain son vis-à-vis comme si on venait de lui mettre sous le nez quelque chose d'immonde. Vous, vous devez rester en vie, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Si l'un de vous meurt, vous perdez la partie et les conséquences… pourraient être désastreuses pour vous. Vous voyez les colliers que vous avez autour du cou ? Ils nous permettent de suivre le moindre de vos déplacements, le moindre de vos mouvements et de savoir donc où vous vous situez. Et si jamais vous allez à l'encontre des règles, ils exploseront.

Hermione retint un hurlement de terreur. Il fallait bien avouer que la situation s'y prêtait. Le Survivant chercha à la rassurer en silence, entourant ses épaules de ses bras dans un geste doux. Severus détourna ses yeux de ce spectacle suintant la niaiserie.

- Nous allons vous donner des sacs contenant des provisions, une carte et une boussole ainsi qu'un stylo, continua l'inconnu. Vous trouverez aussi une arme. Je précise que cette arme est totalement aléatoire. Nul ne peut prédire sur quoi vous allez tomber.

Pendant qu'il parlait, une sorte de cage métallique fut amenée dans la pièce où l'on pouvait voir les dits sacs qui, dans quelques instants, allaient être les leurs. Severus reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait debout face à eux.

- Cette île est divisée en plusieurs zones, marquées sur votre carte. Toutes les heures, une zone vous sera interdite. Vous devrez donc la noter pour vous en souvenir. Si vous avez le malheur de vous trouver dans une zone, vos colliers exploseront. Donc soyez gentils, évitez d'aller là-bas, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire. De plus, un rapport vous sera communiqué toute les trois heures pour vous informer des pertes.

Sirius se jeta soudain en avant, prêt à se ruer sur cet homme qui leur parlait comme lorsqu'un adulte explique un jeu à un tout jeune enfant. Mais il fut aussitôt arrêter par Remus qui chercha à le calmer tant bien que mal.

- Espèce de malade ! hurla l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. A quoi cela vous mènent-ils que l'on participe à ce truc ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, soupira l'inconnu, ceci est un jeu. Votre présence sert juste à apporter un peu d'action en plus, un peu de piment si vous préférez cette expression. Bien, reprit-il après que le silence se soit de nouveau imposé. Avez-vous des questions avant de commencer ?

Remus observa un instant l'homme avant de prendre la parole :

- Pourquoi est-ce nous qui avons été choisis ? Il y a des milliers d'autres personnes… pourquoi seulement nous cinq ?

- En comptant vos Protecteurs, vous êtes dix à avoir été choisis pour participer à ce jeu, répondit son interlocuteur avec le plus grand calme qui soit. Votre choix a été fait totalement au hasard, par tirage au sort pour être précis.

- Une autre question, trancha Severus de sa voix glaciale. Comment reconnaîtrons-nous nos Protecteurs ? Je suppose que chacun d'entre nous a un Protecteur assigné, comment savoir lequel est le nôtre ?

- Très bonne question, sourit l'inconnu. Votre collier porte une couleur spécifique que votre Protecteur porte aussi. Etant donné que vous ne pouvez guère la voir hormis en vous regardant dans un miroir, je vais être gentil et vous la donner : Severus Rogue le noir, Sirius Black le rouge, Remus Lupin le bleu, Harry Potter le vert et Hermione Granger le rose. Ne vous trompez pas de Protecteur, cela pourrait être… très fâcheux par la suite. D'autres questions ?

Le silence fut la seule réponse qui lui fit offerte. Chacun restait muré dans un mutisme qu'aucun ne voulait briser de peur de faire face à la terrible réalité dans laquelle tous se trouvaient. Un jeu… ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu et le but était d'en sortir vivant. Un jeu sordide, cruel et ignoble, pour tout dire. Que se passerait-il si jamais l'un d'entre venait à être tué ? Est-ce que ces fameux colliers allaient tous exploser sans leur laisser la moindre chance, même infime, de pouvoir vivre par la suite ?

Severus secoua légèrement sa tête en un mouvement vif. Une fois sorti de cette pièce, il devrait trouver au plus vite la personne qui était censée le protéger même s'il veillerait lui-même à sa propre sécurité. Il n'avait confiance en personne et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. De plus, la personne en qui il avait cru l'avait trahie lors de ses années d'étude à Poudlard. Il était seul, à présent. Enfin, pas vraiment… il y avait bien cette femme mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de visu. Peut-être que tout cela allait changer aujourd'hui ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas si elle aussi avait été choisie pour participer à ce jeu. Comme l'inconnu l'avait dit, ce n'était que du hasard.

- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, reprit l'homme brun, vous vous lèverez et vous irez prendre le sac qui vous sera assigné avant de quitter la pièce. Le jeu commencera dès que le premier d'entre vous sera parti. Bien, voici le premier : Sirius Black.

L'animagus se leva, jeta un bref coup d'œil au reste des personnes assises avant de s'éloigner, saisissant le sac qu'on venait de lui lancer, puis il quitta la pièce pour disparaître dans l'obscurité. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Hermione Granger puis de Remus Lupin, d'Harry Potter et enfin le sien.

Lorsque son nom retentit dans la pièce vide, Severus se leva puis s'avança vers le petit groupe et la cage métallique où il ne restait plus qu'un seul sac qui lui fut lancé. Il l'attrapa au vol avant d'accorder un regard froid et meurtrier à l'homme inconnu qui avait été le seul à leur avoir parlé. Ce dernier se contenta de lui offrir un large sourire, accentué par sa cicatrice, puis l'enseignant quitta la pièce.

En parvenant à l'extérieur, il se retourna pour faire face à un imposant bâtiment. Probablement une ancienne école abandonnée depuis longtemps et qui servait, à présent, de ce que l'on pouvait nommer un quartier général pour ces détraqués organisateurs de ce jeu morbide. En parlant de jeu… un sifflement retentit près de son oreille gauche et il sentit quelque chose frôler sa joue. Le maître des potions fit aussitôt volte-face pour trouver, à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme armé d'une arbalète. Bon dieu, il devait être âgé de dix-sept ou de dix-huit ans mais rien de plus ! Le malheureux était terrifié, cela se lisait dans ses yeux, et il pouvait tuer tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée pour survivre et se protéger.

Severus recula lentement, prenant garde à ne pas quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui brandit à nouveau son arme sur lui. Sans réfléchir, il se rua hors de portée de tir et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, cherchant la protection de la forêt. Une nouvelle flèche siffla à son oreille et alla se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre situé à quelques pas de lui. La peur de son adversaire jouait en sa faveur et l'empêchait de viser juste.

S'enfonçant plus profondément dans les bois, l'enseignant finit par s'arrêter près d'un groupement d'arbres morts qui lui permettrait de se cacher pendant quelque temps. Se laissant tomber sur le tas de feuilles fraîches, il resta un moment immobile, laissant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Son regard se posa alors sur le sac qu'il avait gardé avec lui et il l'ouvrit. Son arme était ce que les gens appelaient un revolver, petit et léger. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur quelque chose de moins utile comme un couvercle de marmite, par exemple. Sur ce coup-là, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré.

Un bruissement de feuille retentit légèrement et il se tendit aussitôt, levant l'arme devant lui. Il y eut un autre bruissement suivit d'un rire léger de l'autre côté, puis encore un. En faisant attention, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé, pris dans un étau qui allait lentement se resserrer. Un bruissement plus prononcé se fit entendre et une jeune fille sortit des buissons. Dans sa main, elle tenait un appareil inoffensif, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

- Aidez-moi, murmura-t-elle en pleurant. Je ne veux pas mourir… Aidez-moi.

Mais avant qu'il est pu faire le moindre geste pour aider cette jeune personne ou pour la repousser, quelque chose de dur le frappa violemment à la tête. Avant de s'évanouir, son regard se porta sur la jeune fille qui s'était montré à lui et il comprit qu'il avait bel et bien été berné.

La gamine souriait.


	3. Chapter 2 : Premier jour

**Titre : **Survival Poudlard : do you want to play the game ?

**Auteur : **Angel.

**Genre : **Horreur et Action avec un tout petit peu de Romance… mais un tout petit peu.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ainsi que le concept de "Battle Royale" ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tout le reste est à moi et uniquement à moi. Le premier qui utile cela sans mon autorisation le paiera très cher… je peux le garantir.

**Résumé : **Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue ont été désignés pour participer à un jeu se déroulant sur une île inconnu. Le but ? Survivre au milieu du massacre d'une classe entière dont la seule option de survivre est de tuer et de s'entre-tuer. Les cinq personnes doivent faire vite et retrouver leurs Protecteurs, cinq autres personnes dont ils ignorent l'identité, et chargés de leur sécurité. Après avoir échappé de peu à la mort, Severus se cache dans la forêt mais tombe dans le piège tendu par un groupe d'élèves.

**Réponses aux review :**

_**Zephir : **_Désolée, ma grande… tuer Harry n'entre pas dans mes cordes (bien que j'en meurs d'envie, je puis te l'assurer !) mais ce serait aller à l'encontre de l'univers de J.K. Rowling en le tuant dans un coin aussi reculé qu'une île déserte.. Quoique… c'est peut-être la mort qu'il mérite ? XD Merci encore pour ta review, miss ! Bonne lecture pour la suite.

_**Mephisti : **_Merci beaucoup, milady. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. J'avoue être tombée raide dingue du film (j'ai du mal à accrocher aux mangas à cause des dessins qui ne me plaisent pas trop… dommage) en particulier BR1. Le second est pas mal au niveau du scénario mais la réalisation est franchement à revoir. J'espère que la suite sera à ta convenance !

_**Wonka : **_Demande à quelqu'un de le voir avec toi et qui te tiendras les mains pour empêcher de te cacher les yeux… ^-^ …Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tuerai JAMAIS notre Severus national, c'est hors de question. Quant à Harry… J.K Rowling m'en voudrait sérieusement si je tuais son petit chéri dans un coin aussi reculé et inconnu du monde… XD …Dommage d'ailleurs, parce que c'est ce qu'il mérite ce sale gosse (oui, je n'aime pas Harry XP).

_**Keurjani/Béli : **_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise autant, j'avais peur de ne pas retranscrire assez bien toute l'énergie (XD vive le mot !) de l'univers de Battle Royal en le mélangeant avec celui de HP… Et je ne pense pas que Severus ira avec Harry. En fait, j'aime le Yaoi mais je ne supporte pas Harry ('mérite une tonnes de baffes, ce môme…). Et puis, Battle Royale est certes tordu, mais je suis aussi tordue que cette univers XD Don, attends-toi à tout *niark niark niark*

_**Miss Snape : **_Merci beaucoup, damoiselle. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^-^

**.:. Survival Poudlard .:.**

**Do you want to play the game ?**

**.: Chapitre II :.**

**Premier Jour**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Pendant combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il n'en savait rien. Probablement longtemps, seulement… il ne se souvenait guère de ce qui s'était passé. Ses seuls et uniques souvenirs de la nuit remontaient juste au moment où cette fille s'était présentée à lui. Ensuite, c'était le véritable trou noir. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? La fille devait sans doute avoir un complice dans les parages et c'était cette personne qui devait l'avoir assommé. Quel idiot, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

Avec une grimace, Severus se redressa. Mal lui en prit car sa vue se brouilla aussitôt et sa tête se mit à bourdonner. Ouh… celui ou celle qui l'avait frappé par derrière n'y était pas allé de main morte. Et il n'avait pas la moindre potion sous la main pour faire passer la douleur. Il se sentait comme vulnérable et impuissant.

Son regard froid se baissa sur le sac qui était à côté de lui. Quelqu'un avait fouillé dedans… et son arme, si toutefois il en avait eu une d'assez efficace, avait disparu. Mince… là, on pouvait bel et bien affirmer qu'il était vraiment mal en point. Si jamais il avait le malheur de croiser l'un de ces étudiants qui ne devaient que s'entre-tuer ou tuer tout ce qui bougeait, un de ces étudiants apeurés et complètement paranoïaque, il était sûr et certain qu'il y laisserait sa peau. Le seul moyen de survivre était de se cacher. Se cacher tout en cherchant à trouver son Protecteur. Mon dieu… faite que celui-ci soit encore en vie.

L'homme à la chevelure de jais prit appuie sur le tronc d'un arbre et se releva. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose d'humide et de poisseux et, lorsqu'il les porta à hauteur de ses yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, la couleur écarlate et noirâtre du sang coagulé brillait doucement à la lumière du soleil. Franchement, le type qui l'avait frappé n'y était pas du tout allé de main morte. Severus essuya sa main sur ses vêtements puis, après avoir prit son sac à moitié vide, s'éloigna du lieu où il s'était réveillé.

Le maître des potions s'enfonça lentement dans la forêt, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il marcha longtemps, se dissimulant parmi les ombres environnantes dans lesquelles il se trouvait. Seul le bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres laissait croire à un semblant de vie. Son pied buta alors soudainement sur quelque chose et il manqua de tomber en avant dans la terre fraîche et meuble de la forêt.

Ses yeux froids se baissèrent sur la source de cet obstacle inattendu et une expression d'horreur remplaça les traits de la colère sur son visage.

A ses pieds se trouvaient le cadavre de deux jeunes gens, une fille et un garçon. Severus reconnut facilement le visage de l'étudiante qui était venue à lui en le suppliant de l'aider. Son compagnon devait être celui qui l'avait assommé par derrière. Tous les deux gisaient inanimés sur le sol, leurs yeux grands ouverts et vitreux fixaient un point invisible dans le ciel. Leurs mains étaient étroitement jointes et leurs doigts enlacés. Comment avaient-ils trouvé la mort ? La réponse se présenta d'elle-même à lui lorsque son attention se détacha du visage des deux personnes pour se poser sur leurs corps. Et là, il ne put se retenir et fit aussi volte-face pour vomir tripes et boyaux au pied d'un arbre.

Ils n'y avaient plus la moindre trace de vie en dessous de leurs bassins. Tout avait été arraché et les organes intestinaux pendaient où s'étalaient lamentablement du reste des corps. Le garçon semblait avoir protégé sa compagne car sa blessure mortelle remontait jusqu'à sa cage thoracique qui était ouverte et béante sur ses côtes. C'était comme s'ils avaient été tous deux écrasés et broyés par quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd.

Délaissant ce spectacle plus que sordide, l'enseignant s'éloigna hâtivement et silencieusement de ce massacre. Vomir lui avait fait du bien, malgré tout. Et il se sentait un peu mieux même si son estomac criait famine et que sa tête bourdonnait toujours. Une pause s'imposait mais il voulait d'abord s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit au cas où celui ou celle qui en était l'auteur revenait sur ses pas ou était toujours dans le coin.

Il marcha pendant un long moment avant de trouver enfin un endroit qui semblait idéal pour se reposer ne serai-ce qu'un instant. Le Maître des potions déposa son sac avant de s'asseoir contre la pierre froide de la petite grotte des sous-bois, près d'un arbre centenaire au tronc creux.

Ses pensées échappèrent alors quelque peu à son contrôle et il se mit à songer aux personnes qui l'avaient accompagnée. Est-ce qu'elles étaient toujours en vie ? Bien que leurs sorts lui soit complètement égale, il se posait quand même la question. Bien sûr, il savait que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie et ne se laisseraient pas faire. D'ailleurs, il se demanda un moment si la pleine lune était déjà passée ou pas… dans ce cas, cela expliquerait certainement l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé le couple de jeunes étudiants si ceux-ci avaient eu le malheur de croiser la route de Lupin.

Alors qu'il débouchait l'une des bouteilles d'eau qui se trouvait dans son sac pour en boire le contenu, une musique classique retentit dans toute l'île suivit par la voix d'un homme. Severus fronça légèrement ses sourcils avant de se détendre un peu. Il se souvenait que l'inconnu qui leur avait expliqué les règles leur avait aussi précisé qu'ils auraient droit à un rapport de décès toutes les trois heures. Génial, cela lui permettra au moins de savoir l'heure qu'il était.

- Il est seize heures, tout le monde ! C'est l'heure de votre rapport quotidien alors soyez très attentifs ou vous pourrez le regretter par la suite. Voici la liste des personnes qui ont perdus la partie durant les trois dernières heures.

Zut… il avait manqué deux rapports à cause de son évanouissement. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était trouvé dans aucune zone interdite à ce moment-là.

- Parmi les élèves féminines : filles numéro douze, Mina Kashima. Fille numéro quinze, Sakura Danzo. Fille numéro vingt-trois, Nami Kimiro. Parmi les élèves masculins : garçon numéro six : Taki Asano. Garçon numéro trente : Ichiru Kamiyo. A présent, voici les zones qui vous seront interdites : à dix-sept heures, la zone I5. A dix-huit heures, la zone F4 et à dix-neuf heures, la zone C6. Vous êtes doués, les enfants. Maintenez la cadence et bon courage à tous !

Severus rangea la carte sur laquelle il venait de noter les indications des différentes zones et réprima une grimace. Ce type était malade… s'il en croyait ses dires et le ton joyeux de sa voix, il devait sans doute y avoir eu beaucoup de morts pendant son évanouissement. Raison de plus pour ne pas rester là et bouger le plus possible afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Heureusement que parmi la liste de noms qu'il avait entendu, aucun ne lui était plus ou moins familier. Et puis, si l'une des personnes qui l'accompagnaient était morte, son collier aurait sans doute explosé… non ?

D'un geste rapide, le Maître des potions rangea sa bouteille d'eau dans le sac qu'il jeta ensuite sur son épaule avant de se remettre en marche. Rester dans la forêt lui semblait le moyen idéal de ne pas se faire traquer mais, pour se défendre, il devait se trouver une arme efficace. Et les seules armes efficaces se trouvaient entre les mains de personnes prêtes à tuer pour se protéger. Mais s'il devait vivre… lui aussi devait tuer. Et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère même s'il avait déjà tué lorsqu'il était encore un fidèle Mangemort au service de Lord Voldemort. Alors, s'il se remettait à tuer maintenant, il avait peur de sombrer à nouveau dans le cercle vicieux de la folie meurtrière. Et puis, il n'avait jamais tué comme on l'entendait mais toujours avec sa baguette. Et là… il ne l'avait pas avec lui. Ces hommes étranges devaient sans doute avoir confisqué toutes leurs affaires personnelles.

Severus s'arrêta soudain. Un bruissement de feuilles avait retenti à quelques pas de lui. Il se retourna légèrement, ses yeux cherchaient rapidement l'origine de ce bruit. Mais le silence avait soudain reprit ses droits. Avait-il rêvé ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et le fut encore moins lorsque, sortant des broussailles comme un animal en furie, une ombre noire se jeta sur lui, le projetant dos au sol.

Les doigts de l'ombre se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge et le maître des potions sentit l'air lui manquer. Il chercha vainement à se débattre, à faire lâcher prise à l'inconnu mais ce dernier avait une force considérable. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il agrippa les poignets de la personne qui l'agressait.

- Ar… Arrête !

- Severus ?

La pression à sa gorge cessa aussitôt et l'air entra à nouveau dans les poumons de l'enseignant qui manqua de s'étouffer. L'inconnu disparut de son champ de vision. Un bruissement lui signala qu'il venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Bon sang… Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu ! J'ai cru que tu étais un de ces types complètement parano qui tue tout ce qui bouge.

Il fallut un long moment à Severus pour reconnaître le timbre de la voix de la personne qui lui parlait.

- Si… Sirius ?

- Qui d'autre, crétin ?! Tsss… Vraiment, si tu n'avais pas parlé, tu serais déjà évanoui.

- Tu étais en train de m'étrangler !

L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban baissa ses yeux vers lui et resta un moment silencieux. Son interlocuteur le foudroyait du regard en se tenant la gorge qu'il massait pour faire passer la douleur. Il soupira.

- Rassure-toi, je ne comptais pas te tuer. J'allais pour t'étrangler jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses et ensuite seulement, je t'aurai lâché. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec ces psychopathes d'étudiants qui nous ont attaqué et ça a très bien marché, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête. Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus ! Je ne t'ai même pas reconnu alors que ça fait un bon moment que je te suis en attendant une occasion pour te tomber dessus ! Tu ressembles à un cadavre fraîchement enterré.

Severus s'était assis au dos d'un arbre. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse et il avait un peu de mal à saisir tout ce que venait de lui dire son vis-à-vis et ne releva même pas ce qu'il disait à son égard.

Quoique… le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu le surprenait un peu. D'ordinaire, son ancien camarade de Poudlard se faisait une joie de le persécuter et ne manquait aucune occasion. Là, c'était comme s'il y avait de l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix. Bon, d'accord, la raison était évidente : c'était parce que, si l'un d'entre eux mourront, tous courraient le même danger. Mais quand même !

- Attends… "nous" ? Ça veut dire que tu as trouvé ton Protecteur, c'est ça ?

Sirius lui fit un large sourire. Visiblement, c'était le cas… mais, le Maître des potions se demanda alors qui était la personne chargé de la sécurité de ce type. D'ailleurs, celui-ci dut sentir la question intérieure qu'il se posa car il lui répondit quelques instants après.

- Mon Protecteur est Carlisle Brocéliande, déclara-t-il. Tu sais, le jeune professeur d'étude des Runes. Il a encore un peu de mal à réaliser où il se trouve et nous avons manqué de nous faire tuer deux fois par un groupe d'élèves mais je dois bien avouer qu'il s'en sort pas trop mal. Hermione a trouvé son Protecteur qui est Ron Weasley et Harry aussi. Je te laisse deviner de qui il s'agit…

- Malefoy ? demanda Severus à tout hasard.

- Gagné. Quant à Remus, je ne crois pas qu'il est encore trouvé la personne qui doit veiller sur lui. Enfin, bref, ajouta-t-il en se levant soudain. J'ai vu que tu t'étais fait prendre ton arme, si toutefois tu en avais une de potable.

- Comment ça ?

- Carlisle avait un couvercle de casserole en guise d'arme pour se défendre, expliqua calmement Sirius. Si tu n'as plus la tienne, ça veut dire qu'elle était efficace. Tiens, je te laisse un couteau. Ca peut toujours t'être utile, on ne sait jamais… avec tous ces fous qui traînent dans le coin et qui sont prêt à te charcuter.

Severus rattrapa l'arme blanche que lui lança l'ancien Gryffondor. Son regard se porta un moment dessus et il la rangea dans l'une de ses poches, bien caché pour éviter de se la faire prendre au cas où il serait confronté à un groupe de jeunes.

- Merci… Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je te remercierai un jour, Black, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Que veux-tu ! Les circonstances sont différentes, en ce moment, et on doit se serrer les coudes pour rester en vie. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas intérêt à crever, sinon tu risques de le regretter amèrement et même par-delà la mort. Je tiens à rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de ce jeu stupide pour butter le salaud qui nous a fait participer.

Le Maître des potions s'abstint de tout commentaire mais n'en pensa pas moins. De plus, il tenait aussi à faire durement payer la personne qui les avait entraînés dans cette histoire sordide. Celui ou celle qui en était l'auteur allait devoir payer une place en enfer.

- Bon, j'y retourne. Au fait, ajouta Sirius à l'homme à la chevelure noir assis contre le tronc de l'arbre, dès que tu as trouvé ton Protecteur, rejoins-nous le plus rapidement possible. Harry et Hermione sont déjà sur place et il ne reste plus que Remus et toi. Le mieux qu'on a à faire pour rester en vie est d'être tous ensemble et d'attendre que ça se passe, ça nous évitera des angoisses inutiles. Notre camp de base se trouve près du phare, dans une zone sans aucun risque. Du moins, jusqu'à présent. Bonne chance.

Severus acquiesça en un bref signe de tête et Sirius disparut dans les ombres de la forêt.

L'enseignant resta un long moment immobile et silencieux, observant les feuilles mortes voler sous le souffle du vent. Un nouveau bruissement dans le feuillage le sortit aussitôt de ses pensées, mettant tous ses sens en éveil. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller de la sorte… il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il n'était nulle part en sécurité. Sirius avait raison, il devait retrouver au plus vite son Protecteur et rejoindre les autres dès que possible.

D'un geste rapide, l'homme à la chevelure noir se releva et mit son sac sur son épaule avant de s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Il marcha aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, se fiant uniquement à son instinct. Il ne croisa personne même si, parfois, il avait la désagréable impression d'être observer. Un bruit léger d'écoulement vint alors à son oreille. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Une source. Severus hâta le pas et bientôt, se retrouva devant un petit ruisseau d'eau claire. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Près de la rive, allongée à même le sol se trouvait le corps de quelqu'un. Une jeune fille, en déduisit Severus en s'approchant d'un peu plus près, et elle semblait inanimée. Peut-être était-elle assommée ou qu'elle était évanouie. Peut-être même que Sirius était passé par là et avait récupéré son arme. Mais, à ce sujet, rien n'était sûr. S'accroupissant tout en maudissant la situation dans laquelle il était, il glissa sa main dans les poches de l'étudiante pour rechercher l'arme qu'elle conservait peut-être sur elle. Non… aucune trace. Tant pis.

Le Maître des potions allait se redresser pour s'en aller quand, tout à coup, une main attrapa fermement son poignet et la gamine ouvrit brusquement ses yeux.

- C'est cela que tu cherches ?

Et, avec un large sourire, son autre main qui était cachée derrière son dos jaillit. L'enseignant vit les éclairs bleutés de l'appareil mais il n'eut pas le temps de se soustraire à la poigne de fer de l'étudiante. Le choc électrique le percuta de plein fouet et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Au-dessus de lui, les camarades de la fille qui avait eut le rôle de la victime évanouie se rassemblèrent. Certains avaient un large sourire aux lèvres, d'autres gloussaient en voyant leur proie.

- Les filles, nous venons de trouver un nouveau jouet… et je crois que celui-ci nous procurera beaucoup de plaisir.


	4. Chapter 3 : Seconde NuitPartie 1

**Titre : **Survival Poudlard : do you want to play the game ?

**Auteur : **Angel.

**Genre : **Horreur et Action avec un tout petit peu de Romance… mais un tout petit peu.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ainsi que le concept de "Battle Royale" ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tout le reste est à moi et uniquement à moi. Le premier qui utile cela sans mon autorisation le paiera très cher… je peux le garantir.

**Résumé : **Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue ont été désignés pour participer à un jeu se déroulant sur une île inconnu. Le but ? Survivre au milieu du massacre d'une classe entière dont la seule option de survivre est de tuer et de s'entre-tuer. Les cinq personnes doivent faire vite et retrouver leurs Protecteurs, cinq autres personnes dont ils ignorent l'identité, et chargés de leur sécurité. Severus se cache dans la forêt pour survivre. Un couple d'étudiant lui vole son arme et le laisse pour mort mais trouvent eux-mêmes le repos éternel, déchiquetés par quelque chose d'inconnu. Le Maître des potions croise alors la route de Sirius. Celui-ci lui apprend qu'il a trouvé son Protecteur ainsi que Harry et Hermione. Seul Remus ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Au moment de se séparer, l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban confie à son plus grand ennemi un couteau pour se défendre. Puis, il disparaît dans la forêt. Severus, quant à lui, est bien décidé à trouver son propre Protecteur. Alors qu'il se rendait près d'un ruisseau, il découvre le corps d'une jeune fille qui semble inanimée. Mal lui en prend de s'approcher car la fille en question n'est pas morte et l'électrocute aussitôt.

**Réponses aux review :**

_**Zephir : **_Moui… je n'aurai pas aimé faire une fanfic uniquement sur le balafré… alors bon, je préfère suivre notre Severus national. Et pour Carlisle, il apparaîtra un peu plus dans les chapitres suivant mais juste ce qu'il faut (et je n'ai pas choisi le prénom en fonction de _Twilight_, c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit… XD).

_**Miss Snape : **_Tu vas le découvrir, milady, tu vas le découvrir…. Au dépend de notre pauvre Severus chéri d'amûûûûûûûr ! Bonne lecture à toi.

**.:. Survival Poudlard .:.**

**Do you want to play the game ?**

**.: Chapitre III :.**

**Seconde Nuit-Partie 1**

La douleur était supportable mais l'empêchait de pleinement réfléchir.

Severus s'était réveillé, pieds et poing liés, solidement attaché à un arbre. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il se souvenait bien d'avoir été électrocuté mais c'était le véritable trou noir par la suite. Un bref coup d'œil sur sa droite lui indiqua que son sac avait été emmené avec même si son arme initiale n'était plus dedans depuis longtemps. Evidement… à quoi s'attendait-il ? A des enfants de chœur ? Les élèves de l'unique classe n'avaient qu'un seul but : s'entre-tuer et tuer, et cela incluait sa propre personne. C'était pitoyable. Le jeu à peine commencé, il était déjà capturé. Qu'est-ce qu'allait être les autres jours dans ce cas ?

Un bref mouvement des doigts contre la poche de son pantalon lui signala que le couteau que lui avait donné Sirius était toujours là. Mmh… les personnes qui l'avaient agressé n'avaient pas pensé à le fouiller. Tant mieux. Au moins, il avait toujours quelque chose sous la main pour se défendre même si ce quelque chose en question était profondément enfoui dans la poche de son pantalon et pratiquement hors de portée de ses doigts.

- On dirait que notre prisonnier est réveillé, déclara une voix à quelques pas de lui.

L'enseignant leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille qu'il avait vu allongée sur la terre près du ruisseau et qui l'avait électrocuté. A présent, elle abordait un large sourire. Le sourire de la victoire et de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver un nouveau jouet. Décidemment, il s'était bien fait avoir. Par une simple gamine en plus.

La dite gamine, qui semblait être la meneuse de la petite troupe, s'approcha de lui tandis que ses amies faisaient cercle autour d'eux comme pour empêcher toute fuite éventuelle. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui avant de braquer un révolver sur son front. Severus se contenta de lui répondre par un regard neutre et froid.

- Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais, maintenant. Ce que vous, des adultes, faites sur cette île et pourquoi on est obligé de s'entre-tuer comme on nous l'a si gentiment demandé.

- A quoi cela m'avancera-t-il de te répondre ? déclara simplement le maître des potions avec le plus grand calme qui soit.

En guise de réponse, il reçut un violent coup à la mâchoire avec la crosse du revolver avant que ce dernier ne se braque à nouveau sur son front. Le Maître des potions cracha sur le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Une expression de colère passa alors dans ses yeux. Ces filles ne plaisantaient pas.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici ! rétorqua la gamine. Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre, très bien : nous avons les moyens de te faire parler, espèce de minable. Minami, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'une des filles du cercle, ton couteau. On va lui faire amèrement regretter d'être tombé sur nous. A moins qu'au contraire, cela lui plaise énormément, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le reste de la bande émit un rire qui en disait long. Le genre de ricanement qui retentit lorsque les personnes qui l'émettent préparent un mauvais coup, une sorte de torture qui laissera une impression très désagréable à la victime. Et ce même rire résonna aux oreilles de Severus tandis qu'il cherchait à ramener ses jambes vers lui en un geste de pur réflexe lorsqu'il vit une des filles s'avancer dangereusement vers lui.

Inconsciemment, une partie de lui savait ce que ces filles allaient lui faire subir lorsqu'il vit, ou plutôt sentit, la lame du couteau glisser sous ses vêtements et remonter en les déchirant d'un coup sec, révélant son torse à la fine musculature et à la peau pâle. Bon sang, c'était des gosses ! Mais les règles de l'âge ne semblaient plus s'appliquer dans les circonstances actuelles. C'était comme si tout s'était écroulé en l'espace d'une nuit, dès le commencement de ce jeu sordide.

- Les hommes ne résistent pas aux charmes des femmes, déclara la meneuse de la troupe et ses paroles vinrent confirmer ce que l'enseignant craignait venir. Tu vas tout nous dire de ton plein grés, monsieur le ténébreux. Je peux te garantir que ce moment va être idyllique, aussi bien pour toi que pour nous toutes. Et tu nous diras exactement tout ce que nous voulons entendre.

Severus réprima une grimace et son regard se fit encore plus glacial et meurtrier.

- Ne me touches pas, cracha-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de donner des ordres, susurra une voix à son oreille.

L'une des filles s'était approchée de lui si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Un bref coup d'œil sur le côté lui indiquait qu'elle souriait et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Devant lui, la meneuse du groupe s'était positionnée à califourchon sur ses jambes. Mince… il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention et, à présent, son couteau était bel et bien hors de porté de ses doigts. Et cette sale gamine qui n'arrêtait pas de le narguer ! Elle le regardait comme un vautour regarderait une proie sur le point de rendre l'âme, attendant patiemment qu'elle succombe avant de la dévorer.

La fille se pencha lentement vers lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau en baisers légers avant de descendre lentement… très lentement… Cependant, elle ne put aller plus loin dans son acte car elle s'écroula soudain sur le sol, inanimée, belle et bien morte. Du sang coulait abondamment de sa tête.

La panique saisit le reste des personnes présentes qui se mirent à hurler. Une ombre passa alors parmi elle. Une ombre terriblement mortelle car, là où elle allait un nouveau corps s'écroulait. La bande ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La terreur et l'effroi se lisaient dans leurs yeux. L'ombre frappa à nouveau, aussi vive et rapide que la mort. Une nouvelle victime s'écroula sur le sol, inanimée. L'une des filles, peut-être plus courageuse que les autres ou beaucoup plus apeuré, se mit soudainement à hurler :

- Montres-toi ! Montres-toi, espèce de malade ! Montres-toi qu'on puisse te voir ! Montres-toi, fumier, pour qu'on puisse te tuer comme il se doit !

L'ombre sembla l'avoir entendu car, l'instant d'après, une silhouette encapuchonné se présenta à quelques pas du groupe. Elle porta des armes à feu en bandoulière sur ses épaules et le fourreau d'un sabre japonais était accroché dans son dos. L'arme en elle-même, l'inconnu l'avait à la main et le sang brillait à la lumière de la lune et du feu de camp présent. Devant cette apparition, le groupe de filles recula un instant avant de se resserrer et de faire face à leurs adversaires.

Cinq contre un. Ce n'était guère équitable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla soudain Severus à l'adresse de la silhouette. Tu vas te faire tuer ! Pars d'ici ! Dégage tout de suite !

Mais l'ombre meurtrière ne semblait pas décider à lui obéir. Au contraire, sa main se serra davantage autour de la garde de son sabre qu'elle leva en signe de défi en direction des filles. L'une d'entre elle hurla de rage et pointa son revolver sur la silhouette, tira… puis s'écroula à terre, une profonde entaille barrant son corps de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la gauche de son bassin.

Le reste du groupe suivit des yeux les mouvements de l'inconnu mais celui-ci esquivait toutes les balles avec une habileté et une agilité à faire froid dans le dos. Et ses mouvements étaient si fluides et envoûtants qu'on avait l'impression qu'il ou elle dansait. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Severus qui était comme ensorcelé par la grâce meurtrière qui se dégageait de cet être. Les filles avaient beau chercher à esquiver, les coups de l'ombre atteignaient toujours leurs cibles et arracha ce fil de vie qui résistait inutilement.

Le Maître des potions était littéralement fasciné. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu une pareille maîtrise des gestes chez quelqu'un. Le sabre japonais volait dans les airs et tout le corps de celui ou celle qui le maniait accompagnait le mouvement assassin. Cependant, il sortit bien vite de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas rester ici… ou il allait se faire tuer à son tour. Seulement, il lui était relativement impossible de se mouvoir tel qu'il était attaché.

Il ramena à nouveau ses jambes vers lui et se contorsionna du mieux qu'il put afin que ses doigts puissent saisir le couteau qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il sentit l'arme glisser lentement vers lui et réussit à la saisir entre l'index et le majeur. Alors qu'il allait le sortir de sa poche, le couteau lui échappa soudain et tomba juste à côté de lui.

Un bruissement retentit en face de lui et il leva aussitôt la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du zèle ! Il défendrait cher sa vie aussi misérable et méprisable fusse-t-elle. Pas question de mourir ici, pas maintenant et surtout pas comme ça… alors qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait absolument dire à quelqu'un. Au moins fera-t-il face à sa propre Mort.

La Mort en question, matérialisée sous l'aspect de cette ombre meurtrière, s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide avant de donner un coup de pied dans le couteau que lui avait donné Sirius, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Son visage était masqué par un large capuchon qui empêchait de connaître son identité. Cependant, de par sa carrure svelte et son aspect, Severus en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore tué ?

Elle avait achevé le reste du groupe avec tant de facilité, les corps étaient si proprement tranchés qu'il lui serait on ne peut plus facile pour lui donner un ticket pour le grand voyage… et pourtant, elle restait là sans rien faire. Son arme était d'ailleurs soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau accroché dans son dos.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement au bord des lèvres et dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Cependant, la personne inconnue qui lui faisait face semblait l'avoir parfaitement entendu, comme s'il avait parlé avec une forte et intelligible voix. Elle abaissa son capuchon dans un geste rapide, dévoilant de longs cheveux d'un noir aile de corbeau tombant en cascade et des yeux aussi rouge et écarlate que le sang.

Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Devant lui, droite et fière, se tenait la personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à voir dans cet endroit, et encore moins être chargé de sa sécurité. Une personne a qui il aurait, toutefois, donné toute sa confiance, même en étant aveugle. Et cette même femme était devenue…

- Ton Protecteur.


End file.
